CHANGE MY HEART
by Kyuni Kyun
Summary: Sasuke yang awalnya cowok normal, dan ktemu sama Naruto sang UKE paling imut,...  Apa yang terjadi? My 1st fict
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto punya Mashashi, kalo punya kyun ntal bisa gaswat!**

Rate T ya! (Kayaknya _a)

CHANGE MY HEART

Pagi yang indah di Konoha Junior High School (KJHS), emm atau mungkin bisa di ralat pagi yang ribut? Oh yeah, kalian pasti tahu kan siapa penyebabnya? Gak tau? OMG! Baiklah kukasih tau sekarang.

"KYAAA, Sasuke!" Fans girl Sasuke

"…." Sasuke

"Hah,.." Fans girlnya sambil mabuk cinta

"Cih, berisik." Sasuke

Ya, memang dengan ketampanan dan kekayaannya siapa sih yang gak suka Sasuke. Secara Sasuke adalah anak pewaris Uciha Corp milik ayahnya, kenapa tidak itachi? Itachi ternyata sudah memilih jalannya sendiri dengan mengikuti universitas pilihannya, yaitu Universitas Seni Konoha (USK). Dan sebagai gantinya, itachi merekomendasikan adik tercintanya yaitu sasuke. Yahh, sekarang Sasuke sudah sampai di depan kelasnya, tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke langsung masuk kelas dan menuju mejanya.

"Oi Sas, udah ngerjain PR Mat belom?" Tanya Kiba.

"Kenapa emangnya?" Sasuke

"Alah-alah, kayak gak tau aja! Nyontek ya?" Kiba.

"Kenapa gak nyontek AYANG loe aja hah!" Sasuke dengan penekanan di kata ayang

"Cih, aku udah gak sudi lagi bicara sama dia!" Kiba dengan suara keras agar yang dimaksudkan didengar oleh Shikamaru. Tetapi reaksi Shikamaru yang hanya diam saja malah membuat Kiba makin jengkel, karena Sasuke gak mau dibuat tempat curhat langsung saja Sasuke menyerahkan buku PRnya ke Kiba dan menyuruhnya pergi. 'Teng Tong.' Bel masuk KJHS telah berbunyi, semua murid lari kontang-kanting (bahasa author gaje ihhh! .) menuju ke kelasnya masing-masing.

"Thank's ya Sas!" Kiba sambil mengembalikan buku PR Sasuke

"Hnn." Sasuke

"Woi! Guru bejatnya (a.k.a Orochimaru/ Oro) udah dateng!" Teriak salah satu anak. Langsung saja Kiba duduk di tempatnya.

"Pagi anak-anak ~!" Orochimaru dengan lebay dan senyum 'indah'nya.

"Pagi Pak. Guru~!" Anak-anak dengan senyum gak ikhlas dan mau muntah.

"Yak, sekarang kit-."

"Pagi Pak. Guru Bej-, ups! Hehehe." Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya

"Apa katamu! Sudah terlambat, menyela omongan guru, dan menghina guru lagi!" Oro dengan background hitam.

"Maap Pak~, kan gak sengaja." Naruto tertunduk

"S'karang enggak ada belas kasihan, nanti sepulang sekolah kamu pel seluruh ruang guru dan ruang kepsek!" Oro dengan maksud tertentu.

"Tapi Pak~."

"Enggak ada tapi-tapian! Duduk di tempatmu."

Akhirnya Naruto hanya terdiam dan duduk di tempatnya yaitu persis sebelah sasuke.

"Sekarang kumpulkan PR kalian!" Oro

'Waduh, mampus gue! Udah telat gak ngerjain PR lagi!' Inner Naruto

"Naruto! Mana PRmu!" Oro

"B..b..be..belum di-."

"Belum dikerjakan? Hukumanmu ku tambah dengan mengepel sluruh lantai 1 KJHS! "

DEGH! "Iya pak." Naruto pasrah

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP ^_^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Teng Tong Neng Gleng.' Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Seluruh murid KJHS pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing kecualiii Naruto, anak yang tertukar ehh ter-hukum. Naruto sudah menyiapkan alat mengepelnya dan mulai mengepel dengan sabarnya,1 sapuan, 2 sapuan, 3 sapuan.

"ARGHHH! Dasar guru BEJATTT!" Teriak Naruto

"Berisik dobe!" Sasuke

"Kau belum pulang teme?" Naruto

"Kasihan, sudah telat ini itu gak mengerjakan PR lagi! _Poor _baka dobe." Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan.

"Kalau tidak membantu, pulang sana dasar teme!" Naruto

"Kalau gitu, mau ku bantu?" Sasuke

"Serius!" Naruto dengan _pupy eyes_nya

"Hnn."

"Yey! Nie pelnya, aku ambil satu lagi di gudang ya!"

"Hnn."

"TEME~~ ini pelnya!" Naruto sambil berlari menuju Sasuke

"Jangan lari-lari s'perti it-."

"HUWAAAA." Teriak Naruto

'GEDEBUK!'

"Teme mesummm!" Jerit Naruto (lagi), gimana Naruto gak njerit skarang posisi Naruto ada di bawah Sasuke yang tadi berniat menolong malah jadi pelampiasan jeritan Naruto.

"Berisik dobe! Diam dan lanjutkan mengepelnya!" Sasuke sambil berdiri, akhirnya mereka hanya mengepel dengan diem seribu bahasa (emang bisa ngepel sama 1000 bahasa?). Sudah 8 jam mereka mengepel lantai 1 KJHS dan akhirnya mereka selesai juga. Karena kelelahan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat dulu di bangku taman.

"Apa nanti kamu gak dimarahin gara-gara pulang malem?" Naruto

"Mereka semua sedang pergi."

"Kalo udah pulang?"

"Gak mungkin, mereka slalu pulang larut malam." Sasuke

"Oooowh." Naruto hanya ber'o' ria

"…." Hening, sudah 30 menit mereka hanya mengunci mulutnya

"Dobe, ayo pul-"

"ZzzzZZzz."

"Cih, harusnya dari tadi aku sudah tau kalo dobe sudah tidur (Pantes diem terus)."

Akhirnya Sasuke menggendong Naruto lalu mengantarkannya ke apartemennya, lho kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu apartemen Naruto? Soalnya Sasuke pernah kesini waktu kerja kelompok membuat patung kayu, jadi gak usah heran.

'Mana sih kuncinya!' Inner Sasuke, sambil mengobrak-abrik isi tas Naruto

'Ini dia!' Sasuke sambil memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam lubang pintu apartemen.

'CKLEK'

'KRIEET'

'BUKK' Sasuke menaruh Naruto di ranjangnya.

SASUKE POV

Akh capek banget dah! Berapa sih beratnya? Tapi…*Blush*. Kenapa aku mengingat adegan jatuh tadi? Aku masih waras tau! Hah tapi *sambil menatap Naruto*, memangsih dia cantik, bulu matanya panjang, matanya biru dan bibirnya….

NORMAL POV

Sasuke sudah tertelan hasratnya sendiri, dia buang seluruh harga dirinya yang tinggi dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto, dekat… sangat dekat… sangat sangat dekat,….

"Mngh.. Sasuke?" Naruto

'DEGH!'

"Kenapa kita…. Sangat dekat?" Naruto sambil ngumpulin nyawa (maklum abiz bangun tidur)

"….." Sasuke

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Te Be Ce~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyaaaa! My pirst pick  
>aneh ya!<br>saia juga gk ngerti nie crita lnjt pa kagak ya?  
>Yang penting saia minta reviewnya ya!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Kyaaa! Kyun gak nyangka kalo ada yang baca! #smangat 45

Makasih ya ripiew nya shiki senpai sama hikarii senpai m(_ _)m

Ripiewnya bikin Kyun makin smangad!

Ok Kyun lanjutin !

**Naru punya bang Mashashi**

**Rate T**

**CHANGE MY HEART**

"KYAAAA!" Teriak Naruto menggemparkan dunia.

"Dasar TEME MESUM!" Teriak Naruto lagi sambil mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya.

"Akhh!" Ringkih Sasuke karena jatuh dari ranjang Naruto dan menabrak tembok

"Te..te-teme, kau nggak papa?" Tanya Naruto sedikit cemas, walaupun Sasuke rivalnya tapi Naru masih punya hati nurani bukan?

"Akh,.. tangan kiriku tidak bisa digerakkan." Sasuke sambil memegang tangan kirinya

"Ahh teme… maaf," Naruto dengan perasaan bersalah, "mau kuobati?"

"Hnn," Sasuke

"Sini, mana tanganmu." Naruto sambil menyajarkan tingginya dengan Sasuke yang terduduk di lantai. Naruto mendekatkan badannya ke badan Sasuke, lalu meraih tangan kiri Sasuke, "akh..," rintih Sasuke.

"Sabarlah sebentar." Naruto sambil mengambil perban lalu membalutkannya di tangan kiri Sasuke, "yaps! Selesai." Naruto lega.

"Dobe," Sasuke

"Ap-,"

'CUP,' Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto.

"Itu tanda trimakasihku, skarang aku mau pulang." Sasuke sambil mengambil tasnya lalu keluar apartemen, 'BLAM,' Sasuke sudah pergi, tapi Naruto masih membeku di tempat.

"A..ap-apa yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi?," Naruto terbata-bata

"DASAR TEME MESUMMMM!" Teriak Naruto (lagi) mungkin dapat memecahkan bumi, sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengarnya samar-samar (mungkin kuping Sasu perlu dikorek #plaak) hanya tersenyum (?) dan membuat supir yang menjemputnya takut setengah mati (?).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ke Esokan Harinya ^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sasuke! Siapa yang berani melukai tanganmu? Akan kuhajar dia!" Kata salah satu _fans girl _Sasuke.

"Aku hanya terjatuh kemarin." Sasuke dengan muka sinisnya

"Sudah ke dokter? Kenapa perbanmu jelek dan awut-awutan seperti itu? Ayo aku perbaiki di UKS." Kata cewek itu sambil memegang perban Sasuke.

"Tidak usah, aku mau ke kelas." Sasuke sambil menyingkirkan tangan cewek itu dan langsung berjalan lagian menuju kelasnya.

"Wahh, hari ini lantai satu KJHS bersih banget ya, Shika!" Kiba sambil bermanja-manja dengan Shikamaru.

"Kalau mau ngejek kenapa gak depan orangnya langsung hah! Lagian bukannya kemarin kau lagi marahan dengan Shika hah?" Naruto dengan nada agak jengkel.

"Kan sekarang kita udah baikan, ya kan Shika?" Kiba sambil menatap Shikamaru

"Iya." Shika dengan nada biasa-biasa aja.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang masuk kelas dengan perban di tangan kirinya (a.k.a Sasuke) dan sepertinya sedang kesal.

"Kenapa tangan kirimu Sas?" Kiba heran

"Jatuh." Sasuke dingin

"Wah, ternyata Tuan. Perfect kita bisa jatuh ya!" Kiba dengan nada mengejek

"Teme,…" Naruto tertegun karena Sasuke tidak bilang bahwa dirinya yang membuat tangannya seperti itu, *BLUSH* Naruto teringat akan kejadian di apartemennya dimana saat Naru bangun sampai Sasuke pergi.

"Hei, Nar!" Kiba sambil dada-dada di depan muka

"Ah.. iya!" Naruto terbuyar dari lamunan bejatnya #plaak

"Hayoo! Mikirin apa?" Kiba

*Blush*, "a..ah en…eng-enggak kok, gak mikirin apa-apa." Naruto salah tingkah dengan muka merah padam.

"Hayoo! Bohongnya kliatan tuh!" Kiba makin jahil

"Enggak kok!" Naruto menyangkal, sementara itu Sasuke hanya tersenyum gaje #plaak.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, entah mengapa atau wangsit dari mana Sasuke sekarang jadi gak normal lagi semenjak bertemu Naruto. Wajah dan tubuhnya yang seperti wanita (yang pasti bukan dadanya ya = =") membuat Sasuke tersepona ehh terpesona, matanya, mukanya, apalagi bibirnya yang membuat hasrat Sasuke untuk mencicipinya tak terbendung lagi. Sekarang Sasuke hanya berfikir tentang perubahannya di atap sekolah.

'BUAK.' Pintu atap terbanting keras, di baliknya terdapat sesosok orang yang sangat dikenal Sasuke, yahh siapa lagi kalau bukan dobenya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini dobe!" Sasuke

"Teme! Cepat sembunyikan aku! Aku sedang maen petak umpet dengan Sakura dkk." Naruto sambil bersembunyi di balik tong dan drum bekas, "nanti kalo ada yang nyari bilang gak tau lho!" Kata Naruto lagi sambil menutupi dirinya di balik tong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP (lagi)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Udah 5 jam Naruto menunggu Sakura menemukan dirinya, dan Sasuke tetap di atap karena dilarang oleh Naruto dengan alasan Naruto takut sendirian di atap.

"Hei dobe! Ayo pulang, udah 5 jam masih aja ditunggu. Paling mereka juga udah pulang." Sasuke

"Hah, bener juga ay-," Naruto

'JGLEK JEGLEK,' Sasuke mencoba membuka pintu

"Dobe sekarang sudah jam berapa?" Tanya Sasuke agak resah

"Jam 5.30 sore, memang kenapa?" Naruto dengan muka blo'onnya

"Kayaknya kita harus bermalam di sini." Sasuke sambil mencari tempat yang enak untuk bermalam.

"LHO! Kenapa?" Naruto kaget

"Seluruh ruangan sudah dikunci 30 menit lalu dobe." Sasuke

"Kau saja yang tidak punya tenaga teme!" Naruto mencoba memperbaikki keadaan dan mencoba membuka pintu atap.

'JGLEK JGLEK JGLEK JGLEK,' Naruto mencoba membuka pintu

"Hyaaaattt, aku belum mengeluarkan tenagaku aku akan mencobanya lagi!" Naruto sambil mencoba membuka pintu atap lagi. Sudah 1 jam Naruto mencoba membuka pintu dan berkata 'aku pasti bisa' (ini bukan promosi ya! = ="), tapi yang terjadi pintu tetap saja tidak terbuka.

"Ok, aku menyerah. Aku tidak bisa." Naruto sambil ngos-ngosan (Basa author gaje ihh .)

"Sebaiknya, kau cari tempat sana buat tidur." Sasuke sambil menatap langit sore, sedangkan Naruto mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah Sasuke.

"Jauh-jauh sana!" Sasuke sok jaim (padahal juga pengen #buakk)

"Kenapa sih?" Naruto dengan muka agak pucet

"Jangan bilang lo takut sama gelap, trus mau deket-deket gue." Sasuke asal tebak

"Tapi yang lo bilang bener." Naruto tertunduk malu

"Lo kayak cewek banget sih, takut sama gelap." Sasuke nyindir

"Biarin!" Naruto berbaring sambil menggembungkan pipinya, Sasuke yang melihat 'pemandangan' itu aslinya blushing sendiri tapi di tutup-tutupi.

"HUWAA! Apa itu!" Naruto kaget, dan dengan reflex memeluk Sasuke

"Mana-mana?" Sasuke sengaja ngelama-lamain #buakk

"I…it-itu," Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah kecoak, segeralah Sasuke menolong bagaikan _superhero_ menolong perempuan cantik dari monster, Sasuke langsung mengambil kecoaknya (tepatnya megang antenanya) lalu membuangnya dari atas sekolah, lalu dimuat di koran bahwa tadi sore ada kecoak mati mengenaskan di depan sekolah dan di duga bunuh diri (4l4y), Ok back to the story.

"Udah di buang kecoaknya." Sasuke dingin

"t..th-thanks Teme." Naruto deg-degan, bukan karena kecoak tapi apa yang dilakukan tadi

"Dobe, gue mau ngomong sesuatu sama loe." Sasuke mulai deg-degan juga

"A..ap-apa?" Naruto makin deg-degan

"Mau gak loe jadi pacar gue?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tap-," Naruto kaget, tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya

"Gak ada tapi dobe, walaupun kita sama-sama cowok gue suka ma loe gue sayang dan," Sasuke mulai membuat muka Naruto berhadapan dengannya.

"Gue cinta ma loe." Kata Sasuke, lalu Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto. Dan kagetnya Naruto membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke, setelah beberapa menit ciuman mereka melepaskan ciumannya.

"Apa ini artinya gue di terima?" Sasuke

"Emm." Naruto sambil mengangguk kecil, lalu mereka berpelukan lagi dan menunggu pagi tiba untuk memulai hari yang indah (atau pengen pulang ke rumah?)

**THE END**

**OMAKE**

"Waduh, gue lupa Naruto kan ikut petak umpet! Pasti ngumpet di atap. Gue minta kunci trus kea tap ah~." Sakura. Sakura kaget sekaligus seneng saat tiba diatap dan mendengar perkataan "Gue cinta ma loe." 'Lho kok kayak suara Sasuke?' inner Sakura, 'mending gak usah di buka ah~ takut ganggu hihihi.' Inner Sakura lagi.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END BENERAN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

KYAAA udah slese', updet kilat nie!  
>maap yak lo miss typo ato gimana, saia masih pemula sih.<br>dan kyun ngucapin trimakasih banged buat saran dan ripiew dari kalian!  
>thanks ya ^_^. RIPIEW OKEY!<p> 


End file.
